


Relent

by GaeilgeRua



Series: MMF's Roll-A-Drabble [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Healing, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She may not admit right away that she wants it, but Hermione knows that Natasha needs her help. She just needs the assassin to realise that.





	Relent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's March 31st #RollADrabble (Huddling for Warmth), MMF's Bingo square G5-Healing, and Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo square I2-Hermione/Natasha.
> 
> Alpha read by xxDustNight88 and beta read by Meiri. Any errors after they looked it over are my one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognizable from either the HP or Marvel worlds. I am making no money off of this.

Hermione grabbed the redhead and Apparated them away from the battlefield. The woman struggled in her grasp, throwing off Hermione’s concentration and causing the duo to land in the middle of a blizzard.

“What did you do that for?” Natasha snarled as she tore herself from Hermione’s hands.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione replied, “You’re injured.”

“Not enough to warrant leaving the battle,” Natasha countered before swaying on her feet.

Hermione reached out and steadied the other woman. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” Natasha replied.

“Okay,” Hermione relented, releasing Natasha. She knew the other woman was very independent just like she was, and she didn't want to push her too far. Hermione was tempted to wish her luck on finding her way home but knew that was a one-way ticket to having one of the assassin's guns pointed straight at her heart. Instead, she quietly watched as Natasha tried to reach the others on her com, and as she did so, Hermione cast multiple location spells to try and figure out not only where they were, but where they might find shelter.

The blizzard raging around them made that impossible. It also made Apparating the two of them back to headquarters a no go until the storm died down some.

Realising they would not be able to reach anyone, Natasha turned back to Hermione. The movement sent the redhead crashing to her knees.

Hermione scrambled to help keep her steady. After a few moments of the bitter wind continuing to whip her hair in all directions, Hermione spoke up, “I think we better get somewhere out of the elements and then I'm going to take a look at you and see what I can fix.”

Natasha opened her mouth, probably to argue Hermione figured, but she closed it before giving the brunette witch a slight nod.

“I've figured out that we’re in northern Scotland, and there should be a small cave not too far away,” Hermione explained. “Are you okay to walk?”

“With some assistance, yes,” Natasha relented.

Hermione helped Natasha to stand. “Okay, take it easy and stay with me.” She cast a warming charm over both of them. “I know it won't last long and they're not as effective in this type of weather, but every little bit helps right now.”

The two women slowly made their way through the near whiteout conditions with Hermione recasting the warming charm every so often until they finally made their way to the cave one of Hermione's spells located.

“Wait here,” Hermione said as she had Natasha lean against the rocks at the entrance to the caves. “I want to make sure there are no surprises inside.”

After checking that the coast was clear, Hermione came back and led Natasha inside. Once the women were settled on the ground far enough inside to be away from the elements but not so far in that they could be easily trapped, Hermione set about making a small fire.

“Now that that's done let me take a look at you.”

“I'll be fine,” Natasha protested.

Hermione huffed. “Just let me look at you, Nat. You almost passed out earlier, and you have blood running down the side of your face.”

Natasha eyed Hermione's wand warily.

“You know I'd never hurt you, Nat,” Hermione whispered.

Looking back up at Hermione, Natasha gave Hermione a quick quirk of the lips. “Go ahead.”

“Finally.” Hermione winked to soften her comment.

Once Hermione healed the laceration on Natasha’s head and the fracture in her wrist, the two women settled back against the wall of the cave.

“Thank you, Hermione,” Natasha whispered.

“You're welcome,” Hermione replied. “Now come here, and I'll keep you warm while you get some rest. We'll have to stay here until the storm calms down some as Apparating in weather like this is very dangerous.”

In her exhaustion, Natasha readily snuggled into Hermione's side. “Sounds good.”


End file.
